The Power of the Pen
by Lights aura858
Summary: Anime characters come to exact their revenge. One author learns that she really needs to learn how to shut her mouth.


The Power of the Pen

* * *

Amu: We have returned!

L.A.: So, I know I haven't been in the fandom in forever but I felt the need to write after reading Death101's fic. _Twisted Logic. _She said she wanted someone to write their own version and I decided that I wanted to write one. Granted this is really late and April was like forever ago, I still think you will find this entertaining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just own my characters who finally come in handy.

* * *

Lights aura, or L.A. as many people called her, really hated school. Granted, she liked learning but when a mountain of homework spontaneously appeared on her desk causing her laptop to short circuit, she decided that she needed a vacation. So, she and her family went to their home at the beach.

The weekend was going to be short, but she was going to enjoy herself. After having a wonderful dinner with her parents, L.A. retired to her room, eager to work on her stories. She pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail, allowing the whispies to fall and frame her face. Her blue eyes swept across the room before landing on her old rundown computer. It was an old hunk of junk but it had basic internet and Microsoft Word so she was happy.

A gentle scratching at her door alerted her that Rocky wanted in. Rocky was her black and tan slightly overweight dachshund. She opened the door as he waddled in. She put him on her bed before going back to her computer.

After checking a few emails, she went to her favorite website, Fanfiction. It was a great way to improve her writing and play around with ideas. As she went to check her stories, her computer dinged signifying that she had a new email.

Curious, she clicked back to her email and found a new one in her inbox. It read:

_Dear Lights aura858,_

_Due to complaints we have received, we have been forced to ban all stories and shut down the Yu Yu Hakusho section. If you have a story related to Yu-Yu Hakusho, please delete it by April 1, 2010. Any Yu Yu Hakusho stories remaining will be deleted, and the user/creator will face a punishment. Thank you._

_- Staff At Fanfiction_

"Say what?" L.A. frowned as she re-read the email. It sounded strange. Since when did people dislike Yu Yu Hakusho? Plus, the date. Was it an April Fool's joke?

Still, she needed to go check over her stories so she could at least take them off until after April 1st. So, she took her Yu Yu Hakusho stories off to redo them.

Rocky let out a whine as he rolled onto his back. Knowing this was a sign for her to pay attention to him, she left the computer.

* * *

The April 1st deadline soon passed. A few weeks later, L.A. received a pm from Death-101. A while back, Death had asked her to beta a story for her. She had been patient with L.A.'s long delays in answering and tendency to ramble over minor details.

"Hey," Death wrote, "Haven't talked to you in a while but I was wondering if you have received any threats for having Yu Yu Hakusho stories?"

Having completely forgotten to put her stories back up, she immediately checked the Yu Yu Hakusho page to find that it had been completely erased.

"Oh no," L.A. said as she stared at the screen. "I did not put all that effort into _Pencils and Paintbrushes_ just to not be able to put it back up."

She quickly sent a pm back to Death telling her she hadn't received a threat before turning her attention back to Fanfiction.

L.A. was normally a happy optimistic girl. Sure, she could have her moments but she never got really angry. As her friends knew, when she got really angry she got calm and proactive. It was a scary combination. So, she immediately sent an email to Fanfiction expressing her upset with the deletion of Yu Yu Hakusho and referencing her own story and the amount of work she had put into it.

After sending the email, L.A. felt extremely proud of herself. As a reward, she went and made herself a fried egg sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk. When she went back to her computer, she was surprised to see that Fanfiction had already sent her a reply. Eager to read, she immediately opened the email.

_Dear Lights aura858,_

_We appreciate your email. However, due to the complaints, we cannot bring back the Yu Yu Hakusho section. Your story _Pencils and Paintbrushes_ was actually one of the stories that had complaints. Because you feel so strongly about your case, a representative will come visit at your school today to hear your case and decide whether you should receive punishment._

_Sincerely,_

_The Staff at Fanfiction_

"Okay, this is just getting plain weird," L.A. said as she took a couple steps back from her computer. She didn't actually expect them to take her seriously. Heck, she thought they were just going to ignore her email.

"Calm down," she said as she took a couple deep breaths. "It's not like they actually know where you are or where you go to school." It's not like Fanfiction had FBI connections or anything. This thought calmed her slightly as she prepared to go to class.

* * *

Walking around campus had become an automated thing. Whenever she was walking in between classes, her mind would automatically zone out and start formulating stories. Most of the time, she barely noticed the people around her. This annoyed her friends to no end since they would yell to her for five minutes with no result.

Today was different. Although she was skeptical of the email, she was still on high alert. Because of this, she able to notice something out of the ordinary in her usual trek to class. This out of the ordinary occurrence was a man who looked exactly like Hiei standing a few yards away and staring directly at her.

Most people, when facing their cartoon character in real life, would either stare in awe or run up and get their autograph. L.A. did neither. Instead, she ran away while screaming her head off.

The realistic part of her mind said that what she was doing was completely ridiculous. The judging looks she was getting from her fellow classmates as she ran by helped to aid her realistic side's argument. However, instinct was currently driving her and it would not be satisfied until she was home with all her doors locked.

* * *

Once she had reached the safety of her house, she realized that she had over-reacted. If that had been the real Hiei, she would have never outrun him and would have already been dead. She laughed slightly at her stupidity as she stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She walked a few steps into the kitchen and frowned as she noticed a giant plant off to the right. "When did someone send us a plant?" She shrieked when a vine shot out and wrapped around her ankle.

She tried to pry her ankle free but failed.

"It seems you've caught the idiot," a familiar voice said behind her.

The breath left her as she slowly turned around.

Hiei and Kurama stood behind her and neither one looked happy.

"Aw, come one. You have got to be kidding me," she said.

Kurama smirked. "An interesting reaction. Most start screaming when they see us."

"She did that earlier," Hiei said.

"Where's my dog?" She said panicked. She knew her parents were at out so they were safe but Rocky? If he had tried to bite them…

"He ran and hid underneath your bed as soon as he heard us come in," Kurama said. "Besides our problem isn't with him."

_Some guard dog_, she thought. She glared at him. "What is your problem with me?" She paused, then added. "And wasn't I supposed to plead my case to one person?"

"Hn," Hiei said.

"That isn't the point," Kurama turned his steely gaze from Hiei to her. "Your stories were an embarrassment to us. Fanfiction writers have been writing horrible lies for a long time. My mother read a story about me on Fanfiction and was in bed for a week."

"Excuse me?" L.A. struggled for a moment before standing up. If it was one thing that could set L.A. off, it was criticism that had absolutely no point to it. "Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean I don't have the right to publish it. Besides," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I tried really hard to keep you guys in character. I could have made Kurama fall in love with Yusuke which we know would never happen or could have Hiei suddenly see the error of his ways and start a charity for saving puppies."

"Perhaps," Kurama said, "and the _Simple Musings _series?"

"They're parodies," L.A. said, "and I happen to know that parodies are protected by law."

"You made me like Sira," Hiei said, "the most obnoxious girl in the entire world."

"Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen," L.A. said. "Besides why are either one of you complaining? At least I didn't put you with Mary Sues."

She noted that both Hiei and Kurama flinched slightly at the mention of Mary Sues. Thinking she was on a role, she added. "Besides, I took my stories down just like the email said. All I did was voice my opinion."

"You do have a point," Kurama said.

"So," she gave the most innocent look she could muster. "You're going to let me go free, right?"

"No," Hiei said. "We're still going to punish you."

"What?" L.A. said. "Why?"

"You might try to write another and we can't afford for more nonsense to continue," Kurama said as his rose whip materialized in his hand.

L.A. closed her eyes, too scared to do anything when a voice suddenly yelled. "Hold it!"

L.A. snapped her eyes open as she whirled in the direction of the voice. "Amu?"

Amu, the blue wolf with a crescent moon mask over her right amber colored eye, stood before her in the flesh. L.A.'s muse grinned at her. "'Sup."

"How are you hear?" L.A. asked.

"That is a good question," Amu said. "But the answer's too complicated and I don't feel like explaining it." She turned her attention to Kurama and Hiei. "I am here to protect my writer…"

L.A. felt a feeling of happiness wash over her. Her muse was going to protect her from scary anime characters.

"…because if she dies, then I have no job."

And then that happiness was shattered.

"Do you honestly think that you can take us on," Hiei asked.

Amu shook her head. "Nope, that's why I brought reinforcements."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, L.A. glanced up to see Tori and Sira standing beside her. Judging from Hiei's and Kurama's reactions, they weren't happy Tori and Sira were there.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you kill our writer," Tori said as she and Sira took a step forward. "She maybe weird…"

"And way too hyper…" Sira added.

"And think she is funnier than she really is…" Tori said.

"I'm still here," L.A. said as she pointed to herself. "I'm cowering in a corner but I'm still here."

"But she's our writer," Sira said, "and without her, we wouldn't exist."

Kurama sighed. "Fine." He turned towards L.A. again, "but no more _Simple Musings _stories."

L.A. nodded dumbly as everyone exited the kitchen.

"By the way," she heard Sira say. "I heard you call me the most obnoxious girl ever. You're totally going to regret that."

Then as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone.

L.A. sat there dumbly for a few minutes. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. "I really need to lay of the coca-cola," She muttered as she finally forced herself to go check on Rocky.

* * *

L.A.: The end

Amu: You really need to lay of the caffeine

L.A.: Shut up. Anyway, in case you didn't know, Sira and Tori are from my story _Pencils and Paintbrushes. _

Amu: A very entertaining read

L.A.: I haven't returned to the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom yet but I do have a plot bunny that is slowly forming.

Amu: It should be interesting.

L.A.: Anywho, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


End file.
